


Can I Stay the Night?

by nobby574



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Recreational Drug Use, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: Hancock and Sole have been traveling together for months now, but one night Sole has nightmares and asks if she can stay with him. Hancock starts to lose control of his feelings. Can he keep it together?





	Can I Stay the Night?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in awhile. Leave a comment or constructive criticism if you'd like :)

“Hancock?” A quiet voice questioned near the door. I was relaxing on the couch with a canister of jet when I looked over to find the familiar, tiny figure peeking her head into my room. Immediately, I sat up a little straighter and looked right into those big doe eyes of hers. But this time there wasn’t a fire burning behind them. In fact she looked quite scared and I nodded for her to come in. She gently tip toed her way in and shut the door behind her. It was hard for me to not just stare at her and how...cute she was. I was so used to seeing her in either a blue vault suit or some leather road gear that it was kinda shocking to see her all casual. A big blue shirted hung on her frame like a giant sack, made her seem even smaller than she was. I almost couldn’t see the fitted pajama shorts she had on underneath. 

She crawled next to me and curled up into a ball, letting her head rest on the arm of the couch. I’ve been travelling with Sole for a few months now and I’ve seen her go through quite a bit but something seemed different. She’s always so independent and tough but right now she looked like an afraid little girl. Time and time again I shoved my feelings for her down but somehow they always manage to creep back up and right now was no different. My heart was nearly bleeding out of my chest as I saw her start to shiver and I took my coat off to lay onto her. She cuddled right up into it and I felt so lucky that that was my coat she was holding onto. 

“I’m not cold.” She whispered. I had sat back down next to her, letting the tips of toes barely touch my leg. I stared at the table of chems in front of me, making sure all was still there and I had gone on some wild chem trip. 

“You’re shivering.” I said bluntly. She peers her head from under my coat to look at me. I avoid the contact to try and let my heart slow down before it jumped out of my throat. 

“I’m scared.” She says before putting her head back down. I wanted to scoff at that statement. Sole scared? Of what? She’s taken on raiders, supermutants, hell even a deathclaw. Sure she had help, but that’s some scary shit regardless. And not once did I even see her tremble like she is now. But I didn’t wanna come across as an asshole so I asked. 

“Of what?” Her toes were now trancing little circles on my leg and it seemed like all the nerves on that part of my body were on high alert. 

“Scary things.” She said whilst letting out a hefty sigh. I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Her toes immediately stopped moving and she slowly slid her feet back. I was tempted to grab them and put them back, but that would be to weird. 

“And what do you have to be scared of? There hasn’t been one time when we’ve been out in the Commonwealth where you’ve run and hid because you were scared of somethin’.” I said and looked over at her. She was completely hidden underneath my coat at this point and I felt a little bad. I don’t know what’s going on with her, but clearly she needs someone. 

“Can I just sleep in here for the night?” She muttered from under the fabric. My body almost caved into my urges of just cuddling and planting kisses all over her. To tell that of course she can stay the night with me and if she wants to come to bed with me she can. To feel her warm body tucked underneath my arms and just wake up to the sound of her snoring. But once again I didn’t want to cross a line. 

“Sure sunshine.” I don’t know when or why I started calling her that, but it always did seem to put a small smile on her face and I was hoping it was doing just that right now. 

“Thanks Hancock.” I patted her leg and stood up to head to my bed so I wouldn’t bother her. As much as I wanted to take another hit of jet I decided that maybe I should try and get some sleep too. I turned to face the wall and took of my hat and shirt, removed my boots, and set it all by the foot of my bed. I was so distracted by my thoughts that when I turned back around.. 

“Oh fuck!’ I nearly yelled when Sole was standing right in front of me. She was holding my jacket around her body like a blanket and was piercing my goddamn soul with those eyes. She looked almost as startled as I was. “Jesus sorry I wasn’t expecting you to be right here when I turned around.” She just shrugged her shoulders at me and climbed into my bed. I watched her, dumbfounded, as she tucked herself right into the covers, making sure to keep my jacket around her. 

“Sunshine? If you wanted the bed you could’ve just asked instead of freaking me out like that.” She looked at me with wide eyes, almost offended, when I said that. 

“I meant I wanted to share the bed...with you.” She said softly. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I hadn’t fallen asleep because there was no way this beauty was laying in my bed _wanting me_ to be there with her. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and my heart was practically pulling me towards it. 

I slowly walked back to the bed, trying not to look at her because all of this was so strange. I looked down at my shirt on the floor and considered putting it back on but she was tugging on my arm for me to lay down before I could do anything. I sat next to her, stiff as a board, while she snuggled up under the sheets. My pulse was going about a million beats a second and I could feel myself starting to sweat. 

Why am I freaking out? This is Sole after all. But this wasn’t the sole that I knew. No this sole was vulnerable and took comfort in me and dear god was that going to kill me. My feelings couldn’t be contained anymore and I couldn’t bare to look at her without risking doing something stupid. 

I felt her hair grace my skin as she put her head in my lap and her hand draped across my leg. Holy shit did I feel like I was about to burst. I somehow managed to let her lie like that for several minutes before I noticed her breathing had finally evened out. I took the opportunity to try to gently remove her from my lap and go outside to get some fresh air. But the moment I did her little head moved and she sat up. She looked me directly in the eyes and it felt like every inch of my body went weak. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she moved her face so it was only a few inches away from mine. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat and moved my face back a little. 

“No I just..need some air.” I choked out. Her face turned to concern and she put her hand back on my leg. It felt like fire coming into contact with my ice skin. 

“Is everything okay?” I wanted to push her off and tell her no everything is not okay and that she needs to leave. That I shouldn’t be traveling with her anymore because my feelings are starting to get in the way and cloud my judgement for nearly everything. But instead I just got off the bed as quickly as I could and fled the room to the balcony. 

The cool air hit my skin and I instantly felt a wave of relief. I didn’t realize how much I had been nearly suffocating in that room until I filled my lungs with the fresh oxygen. I crouched down and rubbed my head just trying to regain my thoughts. This is exactly why I can’t travel with her anymore. I knew this fucking day would come when I would just lose control of myself. Where I could no longer look at her like a partner and I now looked at her like she was the love of my life. 

“I’m sorry Hancock. I didn’t know I crossed a line.” I didn’t hear her come outside and she startled me once again. I quickly glanced at her, still wrapped in my coat and fidgeting a rock with her foot. I didn’t respond and just planted a seat on the ground, looking out at the quiet town below. She put my jacket on me like a blanket and headed back inside. I rubbed my eyes and gritted my teeth in anger. I smacked the ground next to me and burst back inside before she could leave the room. 

“Sole wait.” I said harshly. She turned around, her body hunched over and tears were beginning to form. Seeing her like that made me nearly want to throw myself off the balcony. She quickly wiped away the tears that were about to stream down her face. I let out a big sigh, leaned back against the wall, and looked up towards the ceiling. “Since we’ve been travelling together I just...I’ve started to develop some feelings. For you. And I just-I know you don’t feel that way and maybe it’s better if we just part ways. That way I don’t fuck things up even more between us now.” I felt like I was just spewing nonsense at her and I didn’t know if I was even getting my point across. I looked back her to find a confused expression on her face. Her head was tilted to the side and her lips were slightly part and god it was just the most adorable thing I had ever seen. “I know you have other priorities and I don’t want to get in the way with my...feelings.” Once again I felt like I made no sense because her expression did not change. She did, however, walk right up to me and look me directly in the eyes again. Her brows furrowed and her eyes squinting like they were examining me. It was like I was looking at the tough sole that I knew mixed with this new...cuteness. I couldn’t even describe it but it intimidated me in a way I didn’t even know. 

“My nightmares are about the bombs going off. It was the scariest moment of my life. Seeing my world just blow up like that. I wake up sweating and shaking and I never want anyone to see. But I’ve grown close to you. I trust you and I feel safe with you. And I know you have feelings for me.” That last part made my jaw drop and now I was the one looking at her confused. She said it so matter of factly like it was something everyone knew. And before she could continue I had to interrupt her. 

“Ok so what are you saying? You knew I had feelings for you and you got scared so...what?” I asked a little bitterly. Was she using me because she knew she had me wrapped around her finger? She slumped back and shook her head. 

“No you idiot. Now if you’d let me finish.” And with that tone it was back to the old sole that I knew. “I know you have feelings for me and I started to get feelings for you to. And so I thought that maybe I could spend the night her with you and...well okay I guess I didn’t know but I thought that something would happen between us. You know?” She started to sound embarrassed and started to fidget with her fingers. I couldn’t believe Sole and feelings for me. 

“No I don’t know. I mean, sunshine you can have anyone you want. Hell there’s a whole group of guys just waiting for me to get out of the way so they can have at you.” Which was true, even one of the Brotherhood assholes had tried to claim their stake with her. She smiled and shook her head again. 

“I know that too. But the thing is I’ve just always..liked you.”She said shyly. Her face moved in close with mine and I felt sweaty again. Was she going in for a kiss? Wait she knew those other guys wanted her as well? Jesus what doesn’t she know. I looked down at her lips which looked soft and I thought to myself, fuck it. I gently kissed her feeling just how soft those lips were against mine. She instantly responded and her hands slowly trailed up my chest until they were wrapped around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. All the nerves in my body were on fire but in the best way possible. She broke the kiss, far too soon in my opinion, and smiled back at me. I felt a stupid looking smile broke out on my face and she grabbed my hand taking me back to the bed. 

“So it’s okay if I stay the night?” She asked before getting all cuddled up in the sheets. I gently caressed her face and gave her a small kiss on the head. 

“Sunshine you can stay as long as you like.”


End file.
